


Lucky Men

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [4]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: First Date, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a week since Pete came home, and it’s time Griff finally took him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Men

**Author's Note:**

> Lj's Smallfandomfest Round 11: Defying Gravity (movie): Pete/Griff: First date

Her thesis was going to kill her yet. Rachel just knew it as she flipped through her books trying to find the data chart she had been using last week. She hadn’t gotten around to citing it yet, and was still looking for it when the door bell rang. She paused, glancing around to see if anyone else could answer it, but she was the only one downstairs.

“I’m coming,” Rachel called when there was a second chime just before she opened the door, to see Griff, “You do know you live here now? Right?” she asked, just to make sure, before turning at the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

“I’m here to pick up my date,” Griff told her with a smile, his eyes slipping right past her and to Pete who had just come into view in the stairs.

“Okay?” Rachel said slightly confused as she glanced back toward Griff, really noticing him this time. His normal jeans and T-shirt exchanged for dark slacks and a soft green dress shirt with a single red rose in his hand. “Well Pete, I’d say you’re a lucky guy,” she complemented her housemate.

“Yes, I think I am,” was Pete’s only answer while he let his eyes travel up and down his boyfriend’s form with a grin, not even noticing when Rachel left smiling at the two. “But I have a feeling I’m underdressed. You said dinner, John, you didn’t say,” he gestured helplessly to what Griff had on then back to himself, his normal shirt and jeans.

“Yeah, right, sorry about that. I forgot to tell you. And we only have about forty five minutes until our reservation so we need to get you changed,” Griff told Pete, handing over the flower and closing the door behind him.

“Reservation?” Pete asked with surprise as he led the way back to their shared room, trying to remember what clothing he had that would match Griff’s, and if they would be clean.

“You don’t even want to know what I had to do to get them at this late notice,” Griff joked with a smile.

“Just where are we going?” Pete asked, starting his hunt for something to wear.

“Somewhere you’ll like. Promise,” Griff answered with a grin.

Pete just gave his boyfriend a look as he pulled a blue dress shirt from their closet.

***

“The Cerulean?! You got us…the Cerulean?” Pete repeated for the third time as the jeep came to a stop in front of the higher-end restaurant.

“Well, it is our first _date_ date and I seem to remember someone saying they wanted the whole flowers dinner and all. This seemed like a good place,” Griff explained handing over his keys to the valet.

“You take all your first dates here, John?” Pete asked, his emotions fighting between being elated that John was finally seeing him as more then a fuck-buddy and jealous that other’s had been here with John before him.

“Here? Are you kidding me, I’m not that rich,” Griff joked before swallowing hard and sticking his hands in his pockets. “This isn’t a normal first date type place but this isn’t a normal first date…it’s not too much…is it?” he asked unsure, ducking his head afraid he’d gone over board.

Pete just smiled as he reached out and pulled Griff’s hand from his pocket and weaved their fingers together, “Your right, this isn’t a normal first date.” He answered as they made their way into the trendy building. “I can guarantee your getting lucky at the end of this date,” he added in a whisper.

And then barely managed to hide his laughter when Griff turned red while trying to stammer out his name to the Maitre d'.

Griff doesn’t stop glaring at Pete the entire time they’re being shown to their seats, “that, that was playing dirty,” he finally said when the waiter had left with their drink orders.

“Come on John, that was funny,” Pete smirked taking a drink of his water.

“That depends, am I still getting lucky tonight?” Griff responded with a smile of his own while picked up his menu.

Pete reached out his hand and laid it in the middle of the table palm up and waited until Griff’s own hand met him before starting to answer only to be cut off.

“Are you gentlemen ready to order?”

“Can we have few more minutes,” Griff told the server before looking back at Pete, smiling at the look on his lover’s face. 

Pete had tried to pull back when their waiter appeared next to them, out of habit if nothing else, but his arm hadn’t moved. Griff had held it tight the whole time, kept them together, in plan view of a perfect stranger. 

“I think we’re both incredibly lucky, John,” Pete answered at last.

***

Rachel was enjoying a glass of red wine to celebrate getting another segment of her thesis done, a full day before it had to be handed into her adviser, when she heard them come in.

Pete was clearly drunk, and a happy drunk at that, needing to be all but carried through the doors by Griff who can’t seem to take his eyes off Pete’s flushed face which is why she thinks they don’t notice her at the table.

Because if they had noticed her she _knows_ what happened next wouldn’t have happened.

Pete would never have said getting bashed was worth it to finally, really, have Griff if he’d known anyone else could hear it.

Griff’s reaction wouldn’t have changed, of that she’s also sure, he would have grabbed him just as tight, whispering so softly she couldn’t hear with a look of pure guilt and aguish over his damp face before taking his lover up stairs.

She knows it wasn’t a moment she was meant to see, and neither men would benefit from know she had so the next morning when they come down, Griff walking softy and Pete hung-over, she’ll just smile and ask how their date went and push for them to share the details as if she doesn’t know how the night had ended. 

The End


End file.
